


The Dupain-Cheng/Agreste Interviews

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interviews with junior ice dance team Marinette Cheng and Adrien Agreste on JGP events, programs, and their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dupain-Cheng/Agreste Interviews

"I honestly cannot believe that we've been assigned a Junior Grand Prix event. I mean, someone did withdraw for us to get it, but still, we'll be debuting internationally! And it's the first one." 

 

"Marinette is really enthusiastic about everything that's happened to us. I've gotten used to it after skating for seven years with her." 

 

"Still, you're both fourteen, correct? It's quite an accomplishment to receive international assignments in your second year of junior eligibility, and what are your goals?"

 

"...this is actually our first year of being old enough for the junior circuit, as my birthday's after July 1. We're hoping for a top ten finish." 

 

"We could win! We have the same coaches as the world champions, so we're more likely to follow in their footsteps than anyone else there!" 

 

"They were thirteenth at their first world championships, Marinette. Anyways, thank you for talking to us." 

 

* * *

 

"Hi! I know you're looking for the medalists, but couldn't you interview the fourth place finishers instead, Mr. Commentator?" 

 

"Mr. Barton, I'm-" 

 

"No, I don't mind talking to you while the zamboni's running. Could you tell the audience about your programs, then?" 

 

"Okay! Both of our dances are love stories, by the way. Our choreographer likes creating those." 

 

"Marinette's a romantic. She kept claiming that we were going on figure skating dates during the first month of our partnership, and came up with the story behind our free dance." 

 

"She seems like a very creative partner, Mr. Agreste." 

 

"I don't know how I'd-" 

 

"Hey! I'm the one who came up with our free dance, not you! Anyways, the dance tells the story of a boy who's trapped in the form of a cat and the girl who breaks his curse. It's like  _Beauty and the Beast,_ except with superheroes." 

 

"...where on earth did that come into our dance, Marinette? You gave your story to Romain, who gave it to Marie-France, who turned it into a dance, and I think it would be different if they had superpowers." 

 

"Well, maybe they-" 

 

"As much as everyone watching the stream would like to listen to your argument, I'd like to continue with my questions. Do either of you have any idols?" 

 

"I want to be Elena Ilinykh, except with a better partner. I love how expressive she is... wait, are we allowed to say non-ice dancers? Because I wanted to be a pairs skater, but the twists and throw jumps scared me, so I met Adrien and went into dance." 

 

"I'd like to have Guillaume's partnering ability and expression." 

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe that the news ran an interview with you guys, Marinette!" 

 

"We're quite famous, aren't we? Adrien, this is Ayla, who you probably haven't met before we ended up relocating to Canada. She wants to talk to us." 

 

"It's nice to meet you, Ayla. What do you think of our programs?" 

 

"The people of the internet really like Marinette and think she's an endearing romantic. I don't think any of them have opinions on you, but most guys don't have fanbases unless they take shirtless photos regularly." 

 

"Yay! Tell them I say hi! And that I designed our first free dance costumes!" 

 

"Unfortunately, the first version had masks and cat ears, both of which you're not supposed to wear. She did design the short dance ones." 

 

"I'm a rose and he's my stem, and we're in love. It's kind of like Nathalie's  _Little Prince_ dance from a few years ago, and thank you for your advice, Ayla! I'll try to see you again soon!." 

 

"...thank you for telling me that I should regularly take naked photos of myself." 

 

* * *

 

"Is it hard for you, living in Canada and being the youngest of all of your training mates?" 

 

"Not really. Having Gabi and Guillaume here is pretty encouraging, and I still have Marinette with me." 

 

"Marie-Jade's a year older than me, so we talk and hang out when Adrien's busy. And my parents are here." 

 

"Did you expect-" 

 

"To get a second JGP event? No. We didn't even expect to get one, and now we have a chance for the Final!" 

 

"Marinette, I'm pretty sure the only way we'll get into the Final is if we  _win,_ which probably has no chance of happening." 

 

"Marie-Jade and Roman won last week! So did-" 

 

"Marinette's a bit of a blind optimist sometimes. It's really adorable." 

 

* * *

 

"For a team that no one even expected to be on the circuit this season, fourth and sixth place finishes are very impressive." 

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Flade. We're hoping that we'll be able to improve on them next season." 

 

"Could you please tell me about your plans for the rest of this season?" 

 

"We're going to be spending some time looking over our levels in preparation for Junior Nationals, and we might be at Trophee Bompard." 

 

"Do you know who's going to be there, Adrien?" 

 

"I'll tell you once Mrs. Flade finishes talking to us." 

 

"Fine. Do you have any other questions?" 

 

"Is there anything that you think distinguishes you from the other dance teams in this field?" 

 

"I'm older than Adrien by a few months. And I also come up with our costumes and program ideas. We're hoping to go to Junior Worlds this year, so see you there!" 

 

"...there are only two spots which're probably going to other people, but yes, I would like to be there with her. I can't exactly imagine skating without her." 

 

"I can't imagine being partnered with someone else either. We're not going to split up over anything stupid, and we'll still be together in ten years." 

 


End file.
